


All is Fair When Done With Good Intentions

by Applesandbannas747



Series: All is Fair [2]
Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandbannas747/pseuds/Applesandbannas747
Summary: When Eugene witnesses a confession-gone-wrong, he sets out on an adventure to try and right it but finds himself getting tangled in a romance all his own along the way.
Relationships: Eugene Labao/Jesse Coste
Series: All is Fair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863229
Comments: 52
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elisse, this fic is for you. I wouldn’t have bothered to organize my scatterbrain thoughts into a fic if I hadn’t known you were curious about what was going on with Eugesse behind the scenes in the first one (because you know me too well to think there _wasn’t_ Eugesse going on behind the scenes). So yeah, here you are 💜

* * *

“Seiji, I don’t like him because I’m in love with _you!”_

Well, that was unexpected.

Eugene, like everyone else in this common room, stared at Nick in startled disbelief. What was the fool thinking? This wasn’t the time or place to be confessing shit like that. Seiji would _not_ like the publicity of this stunt. But, actually, Seiji had already been in a mood when he led the charge in here, hadn’t he? Eugene wondered what the fuck his freshies had gotten to talking about on the way here from wherever Nick’s sorry ass had found itself before Seiji was sent to save it. Because _something_ had been said, something to make Seiji look that determined and Nick look that desperate.

Eugene was right. Seiji didn’t like Nick’s confession, you could see it in his face. In honesty, ‘didn’t like’ was putting it way nicely. Reviled it might have been a more accurate description.

“Well, stop that.”

Yup, Seiji reviled Nick’s confession in every way it was possible to.

“What?” Nick asked. Poor thing was still staring wildly at Seiji like a deer in headlights.

“I can’t condone your affections for me and must request that you dispose of them immediately.”

“What—you’re offended that I like you?” Nick was getting some wind under his wings now but his incredulity was no match to Seiji’s snide disgust.

“It’s an inconvenience. A nuisance. So I suggest you stop that nonsense at once.”

“You can’t just stop feelings!”

“Figure it out. Because I don’t want them.”

_Ouch._

“Fucking brutal,” Eugene said because they were all thinking it; they’d all just shared a collective wince on Nick’s behalf. “Nick, man, you all right?”

“Fine, thanks,” Nick mumbled valiantly. No way was he fine after getting shot down like that. Nick made his way over and Eugene moved to make room for him on the couch. Marcel, the Exton boy Eugene had been talking to, was nice and he was the first one to draw Nick into conversation. Good man.

Eugene turned to talk with one of the twins—Aster—instead. The Exton boys weren’t bad. Or maybe they were just _really_ good actors.

“Interested?” Aster asked.

“Huh?”

“You keep staring.”

Eugene pulled his eyes off his team’s little heartbreaker and Aster’s team’s captain and shook his head bashfully.

“Sorry, I’m not trying to be rude.”

“I can’t blame you and, anyway, I’m not a stranger to the way Jesse turns heads.”

“I’m not—,”

“You don’t look like a total dick so I’ll give you a tip about Jesse: he’s not exactly hard to please. Ask him out and he’ll say yes.” Aster rolled his eyes over at his captain. “But here’s a warning, too. As far as I know—and I _would_ know—Jesse’s never agreed to a second date. That’s the trick to it.”

“That’s all good to know,” Eugene said distractedly, watching Seiji and Jesse again. “But, actually, what I really want to know is if there’s anything going on there.”

“What? Between those two? Are you insane?”

“Seiji’s always harping on about Jesse. I always thought it was rivalry stuff but they’re looking pretty cozy.”

“No, there’s nothing there. Can you imagine? How would that even work?”

“Probably not well,” Eugene laughed, giving his full attention back to Aster. “I just know it’d be a tough blow to my buddy if Seiji was sweet on Jesse.”

“Is that all? You’re not interested in Jesse?”

“Sorry to disappoint, but not everyone is instantly smitten with your glorious leader.”

“Don’t tell him that,” Aster smirked.

* * *

“We’ll be heading out soon,” Harvard said. “Anyone that needs the bathroom had better go now.”

Eugene considered and decided that he’d better go, just in case.

“Take a guide,” Nick warned as he stood up. Eugene laughed.

“Nick, I say this with all the love in my heart, but I’m not a fucking dumbass. I’ll be fine.”

“That’s what you say now…” Nick muttered darkly. Eugene gave him a pat on the shoulder on the way out. Kid had had a hard day.

When they’d come up the giant staircase at the start of this adventure, Eugene had seen a bathroom down the hall across from the one they’d taken. It was a simple matter to backtrack, but when he was passing the stretch of hall that opened up, one wall giving way to banister, he abandoned his quest altogether.

He saw the banister. Saw the boy. Saw the disaster about to happen. And then he was moving, faster than he ever moved, even on the piste.

Without even thinking, Eugene yanked the blond boy off the banister a moment before he tipped over it completely, hauling him back. The boy gasped, falling heavy against Eugene, his legs struggling to find the ground for several seconds.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?” Eugene demanded.

The boy twisted around to gape at him and Eugene recognized him. Of course he did.

“I dropped my phone over the edge,” he explained. “I was looking for it.”

“So, instead of just going down the stairs to find it, you thought it’d be a good idea to hang out over the banister like a moron?”

“I was fine!”

“You looked like you were about to fall.”

Eugene’s adrenaline was still pumping—he _had_ looked like he was teetering on the edge of a precipice and Eugene’s body wasn’t convinced the danger of him falling had passed just yet.

“I have great balance.”

“And if you’d fallen over the edge?”

“I’d have caught the banister and pulled myself back up. I’m very strong.”

“You’re very _dumb._ How’d you manage to lose your phone that bad, anyway?”

“I told you, I dropped it.”

“Wait. Like, purposefully?” Eugene asked, disbelieving.

“Yes.” The indignant petulance of his voice was insane. “I was on a call and he was annoying me.”

What kind of spoiled brat…?

“Fucking hell. All right, dipshit, let’s go check on your phone.”

“My name’s Jesse.”

“I know. I just think _dipshit_ suits you better.”

“And you’re one of the Kings Row boys,” Jesse said, ignoring the insult. “You’re…Eugene, right?”

“That’s right.”

“Well, Eugene, it’s not that I don’t appreciate getting swept off my feet, but I wasn’t in need of any rescue.”

* * *

Jesse had been in need of rescue.

He’d felt his weight shift, felt his body lurch dangerously forward and his heart kick up into panic as he'd realized he wouldn't be able to correct the imbalance quick enough. He hadn’t even had time to scream. But then strong arms had clamped around his middle and pulled him off the banister, away from the edge. They hadn’t let go of him since. As if their owner—Eugene, from Kings Row—thought Jesse would return to the banister if left to his own devices. He wouldn’t. Jesse had learned his lesson. But Eugene was huffing at him like he was the stupidest person he’d ever met and it made Jesse feel less grateful for the rescue and more irritable at this boy’s attitude.

Like now, he laughed at Jesse’s insistence that he’d been fine. He hadn’t been, but Eugene didn’t need to know that. Maybe he knew it anyway.

Jesse could feel Eugene’s laugh as much as hear it, the way it pressed Eugene’s chest into his back and flew by his ear with a tickle. Jesse felt too warm all of a sudden. It had to be from all the extra body heat being shared with him.

He cleared his throat.

“I need to go get my phone.”

“Right,” Eugene agreed, letting go of him. And then he followed Jesse down the stairs. “Why’d you chuck it?”

“I told you.”

“But why? What was so annoying?”

“A stupid boy who wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Oh?”

“If you must know, I went out with him last week and he’s been calling every day since even though I told him I wasn’t interested in seeing him again.”

“Aster says you’re notorious for that.”

“Aster shouldn’t be telling my business to strangers.”

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Jesse scanned the floor for his phone but Eugene found it first, stooping to pick it up. He handed it to Jesse with a grim face, so it didn’t surprise Jesse when he pressed the power button and the cracked screen remained black.

“I’d say it’s a bummer,” Eugene said. “But you brought it upon yourself.”

“It’s fine, I’ll just get a new one.”

“Jesus, I forget how privileged your lot is.”

“My lot? You go to Kings Row, surely you’ve got plenty of privilege too.”

“But not like you.”

“Well, Dad won’t be happy with me,” Jesse guessed with a sigh. “But it’s not like he’d rather have me without a phone. Maybe I’ll tell him it was an accident. Yes, I think I will.”

“So you’re a dipshit, dumbass, and a liar. The whole package. No wonder so many boys are begging for second dates.”

“You shut up,” Jesse told him, dropping his phone into his pocket. “I’m perfectly desirable. Speaking of, your team seems to have its own little drama going on. Seiji won’t spill any of the details.”

“Seiji, spilling details? Not likely. But there’s not much to tell. Those two are always going at it. Fighting and stuff, making a huge ruckus for the rest of us to deal with. I did always wonder if there might be some repressed feelings to that whole thing. Poor Nick, though. Dunno what possessed him to confess like that but Seiji clearly wasn’t ready for it.”

“I think it’s romantic.”

“Seiji thinks it’s inconvenient. He’s so contrary, too, asking him in public like this was a bad move. Bet half the reason he was so nasty was out of spite. Hey, I’d better hurry. My team’s about to take off, I was just looking for the bathroom.”

“It’s down the hall,” Jesse pointed.

“Thanks, you’re a dear,” Eugene made some weird clicking sound as he snapped a finger gun at Jesse. And a wink. Then he was off.

What a strange guy. But Jesse watched him until he’d disappeared.

Then it was back up the stairs to the common room. He stayed against the wall as he walked down the stretch of hall with the banister.

Aster looked up when he came in and frowned. Jesse wondered if he’d been hoping for Eugene. But Aster stood and came over.

“Looking a little overcooked, Captain,” he said. “Bad phone call?”

“Daniel. Again.”

“He’s persistent. That’s romantic, right?”

“That’s annoying.” Jesse rephrased, “From Daniel, it’s annoying.”

“Who wouldn’t it be annoying from?”

“The right boy,” Jesse shrugged. “I’d know it if I saw it.”

“If you say so. By the way, you didn’t happen to run into Eugene, did you?”

“Eugene?”

“The short one who looks like he could bench press you.”

“Yes, I know. Why?”

“Just wondered,” Aster said vaguely. “He couldn’t keep his eyes off you and Katayama earlier. I thought he might have asked you out if he got the chance.”

“Because you assured him I’d say yes?” Jesse grouched.

“So you _did_ run into him.”

“I did. He didn’t ask me out. Or even look like he wanted to. He called me privileged.”

“You _are_ privileged, Jesse.”

“It’s rude to point out. _And_ he called me stupid.”

“Why?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“I guess he really was only checking things out for his friend, then,” Aster said.

“How do you mean?”

“Oh, he just wanted to make sure you weren’t trying to steal Seiji from the other newbie. Nicholas.”

Jesse glanced over at the other newbie. He was on the couch with Marcel and the two seemed to be getting along well. Not surprising. Marcel was so even-tempered and generally nice, he got along with everyone. When Jesse needed to ask adults for favors for the team—opening the salle late, borrowing the van, getting extra food sent up from the kitchens—Marcel was who he’d send to ask when he’d failed.

“That’s kind of sweet of him,” Jesse said, more to himself than to Aster. “Worrying about his friends like that.”

“Think you’ve found Mr. Right?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

Mr. Right would save Jesse from certain doom and then be _kind_ and _gracious_ about it. He wouldn’t call Jesse names and laugh at him.

As soon as Eugene reappeared in the common room, the Kings Row team got ready to leave. Jesse politely said goodbye to each member. He said goodbye to Eugene last. Over by the couch, Jesse could see Marcel slip the floppy-haired one—Nicholas—his number.

“I’d say they hit it off if Nick hadn’t just had his heart stomped,” Eugene said, following Jesse’s gaze and watching their teammates as well.

“Tell me what happens with your friends,” Jesse decided, fishing in a drawer for a marker. He took Eugene’s hand and wrote his number on the inside of his forearm. “I’ll have a new phone by tomorrow. I want updates on their romance. I’m curious to see where this goes.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Jesse Coste’s phone number was written big and bold across Eugene’s arm in loopy handwriting. It was like he was daring Eugene to forget him now. As if he could. They’d had quite a unique interaction—no matter what Jesse said, Eugene knew he’d been about to nose dive at least fourteen feet.

“Who’s that from?” Aiden asked with a nod at Eugene’s arm as they changed into gear the next day. Jesse, the damn brat, had written in permanent marker.

“A damsel in distress,” Eugene smirked, lamenting that Jesse couldn’t know what he’d just been called.

“What? No hankie for your efforts saving her?”

“Not yet.”

“Maybe she’s hoping to offer you panties instead?” Aiden snickered, eyebrows raised in suggestion.

“If that’s his aim, he’s going about it all wrong. I didn’t even get a thanks for rescuing him.”

“He?” Aiden narrowed his eyes. “This damsel wouldn’t happen to be from a rival school, would he?”

“Can’t sneak anything past you.”

“Eugene Labao, do not even think about calling whichever one of those pretty boys gave you his number. You can’t canoodle with the enemy.”

“Aiden Kane, do not even think about trying to tell me with whom I can canoodle. You sound like an idiot and a hypocrite.”

“When did you even have time to save one of them? I didn’t see.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t call him. It’ll only make things complicated. That sort of relationship is bound to be messy.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Eugene repeated. “I’m not interested.”

“Good. Stay not interested.”

Just then, the locker room door opened and Seiji strode in. He looked exactly like someone who’d just broken another guy’s heart. Unapologetic and cold.

“Seiji,” Eugene said with a grin. “Just the man I was hoping to see. My prayers have been answered.”

“If you must pray to see someone at practice, pray to see Aiden. He’s the one least likely to show up.”

Aiden ignored the smear against his character. It wasn’t really a smear, though. Seiji had a point.

“I think you were a little quick to make your decision yesterday,” Eugene continued. Seiji yanked open his locker angrily.

“So Nick didn’t have the best timing,” Aiden put in. “I don’t blame you for being surprised.”

Eugene caught Aiden’s eye and grinned. They were at this together, then. He also caught Harvard shaking his head, perhaps in disappointment at the meddling.

“You should take some time to consider it now that the shock’s over,” Eugene pushed. “Nick’s a great guy, you should give him a chance.”

“If he’s so great, why don’t _you_ date him?”

“If I thought we had any chance of working, maybe I would.”

“Then why don’t you trust me when I say that there’s no chance of us working either?”

“Because you can’t see what we see,” Aiden took over. “You don’t have the outside eye on this. You two would be a cute couple.”

“He’d be good for you. Maybe show you how to live a little.”

“Yeah, Nick’s super fun,” Aiden said. He deserved the skeptical look Seiji shot him for that. Aiden and Nick didn’t hang out, so how would Aiden know?

“Nick’s the best,” Eugene said definitively. And he _would_ know. “You’d like him, I know it.”

Before Seiji could answer, the man of the hour himself walked in and the room fell quiet.

“Good morning, Nicholas,” Harvard said, squeezing Nick’s shoulder before leaving the locker room. Aiden was next out.

Eugene stayed with the freshies, not sure Nick would want to be alone with Seiji. Not that it could be helped. They _did_ room together, but still. Eugene checked Nick over as they dressed and shuffled out together but he seemed okay. He fenced normally, too. Truly, he was handling this like a champ.

But Eugene felt bad enough for him that he didn’t even laugh when Nick got himself stuck in a lunge in a highly amusing way. The guy deserved a break. And the cupcake Aiden gave him after practice. He deserved that too.

* * *

Eugene and Aiden weren’t having much luck with Seiji. No matter how many times they pointed out all of Nick’s good qualities or assured Seiji that Nick could make him happy, Seiji wasn’t having it.

“Think we should make him a PowerPoint?” Aiden asked, laying on Eugene’s bed with his legs up against the wall and his head dangling off the side. “Seiji likes that sort of thing, doesn’t he?”

“Does he?” Eugene asked, unconvinced.

“I don’t know, he’s good at school, right? I figured he’d get a boner over lecture notes and textbooks.”

“What would we even put in the PowerPoint?”

“A diagram.”

“A diagram?”

“Yes. A diagram of Nick.”

“Like, with little arrows pointing to a picture of him?” Eugene asked.

“Precisely. We could have a graph, too.”

“What kind of graph?”

“A graphy graph. With data and stuff.”

“Sounds brilliant.”

“I don’t hear you coming up with any better plans,” Aiden accused.

“I don’t know what else to try on him. What would convince Seiji to date someone?”

“Don’t ask _me_ that, I have no idea.”

Eugene saw the bold, loopy writing on his arm again, faded but still clearly visible even after nearly a week.

Maybe there was someone else he could ask. Seiji and Jesse had looked like they got along rather well at the meet and greet.

Eugene programmed Jesse’s number into his phone.

Damsel in Distress  
  
**Today,** 3:03 PM  
**Eugene:** Name: Eugene Labao  
Mission: Convince Seiji Katayama into dating Nicholas Cox  
Requesting backup.  
You in?  
  
  
  


* * *

605–475–6964  
  
**Today,** 3:03 PM  
**Eugene:** Name: Eugene Labao  
Mission: Convince Seiji Katayama into dating Nicholas Cox  
Requesting backup.  
You in?  
  
  


“Took you long enough to text,” Jesse muttered to his phone. He’d given Eugene his number on Saturday and it was Thursday now.

Jesse did not text Eugene back. He’d have to wait a day or so for Jesse’s reply. It wouldn’t do to look too eager.

But Jesse considered the mission. How would one go about convincing Seiji to date a boy he’d already turned down? He pondered the question for the rest of the day. And for all of Friday, too. But it wasn’t an easy puzzle to solve.

“Marcel,” Jesse asked over the edge of his bed Saturday morning.

“Yeah?” Marcel’s voice carried up to him even though Jesse couldn’t see him.

“What would change your mind about dating someone you didn’t want to?”

“Probably just getting to know them if I didn’t already. Maybe then I’d see that I like them.”

“What if you already know them?”

“Then I don’t know, Jesse. Probably nothing. I don’t know. Something would have to change between us, I guess. You’re not thinking about actually giving Daniel another chance are you?”

“No way. I told you he tried to grope me. On the _first date,_ Marcel. And I didn’t even know him before he asked me out! Gross, no. I was thinking about that unfortunate boy from Kings Row.”

Marcel laughed.

“Oh, you mean Nick? It’s too bad.”

“I know, he made such a grand gesture. Surely that deserves a date. Seiji’s being unreasonable. He often is.”

“I guess. But I meant it’s too bad Nick asked Seiji out instead of me.”

Jesse stuck his head over the edge of his bed, leaning over the rail to peer at Marcel.

“You like him?” Jesse asked.

“I think he’s funny. And he’s not bad looking, either. If his heart weren’t already in Seiji Katayama’s icy clutches, I’d have given him my number.”

“You _did_ give him your number. I saw.”

“But I’d have given it to him in a flirty way, not a friendly one. Anyway, Jesse, you’re going to fall.”

“I have great balance.”

“If you break your neck falling off a bunk bed, I’m not coming up with a cooler story for your death.”

“That won’t do,” Jesse sighed, sitting back up. “I need a properly tragic death. Something nice and dramatic. Falling off bunk beds isn’t that.” And neither was falling over a banister. “Do you want to go to the mall with me today?”

“Can’t, I’ve got plans.”

“With a cute and funny boy?”

“Unfortunately, no. Group project.”

“Bleh. Good luck.”

Jesse decided to go to the mall anyway. It was never as fun to go shopping alone but shopping was always fun enough to justify doing, even without friends.

Wandering through his favorite shops, Jesse turned over the Seiji problem again. He wanted to have some impressive piece of advice to give Eugene when he texted back to say that he’d help. He wanted to crack the code. But he kept getting distracted thinking about Marcel instead. Maybe he’d be a better friend if he told Eugene to encourage Nick to get over Seiji. He could make a good argument for why Nick ought to give Marcel a chance instead. Eugene had said so himself that the two of them had hit it off at the meet and greet.

And then it hit him.

Literally.

“Oof!” Jesse exclaimed, the boy he’d just run into making a similar sound of alarm. Jesse was about to tell him to watch where he was going, cranking up his accusatory glare all the way up when he recognized the glare that was already set on him. “Seiji?”

“Oh,” Seiji said, sounding bored. “It’s you.”

“Don’t give me that,” Jesse waved Seiji’s displeasure away. At least, he ignored it. There wasn’t any getting rid of Seiji’s bad moods. “How are you?”

“Fine.”

“Good. Good, me too. How’s the team?”

“Fine.”

“And what about the poor asshole who confessed his love to you?”

“He’s fine too,” Seiji said, trying to side step Jesse. Jesse didn’t let him.

“I meant,” Jesse enunciated, “have you changed your mind about him?”

“Why do you care?”

“Marcel, my best friend, talked with him—Nick, right?”

“Nicholas, yes.”

“Marcel talked with him at the meet and greet and he said Nicholas is nice. And funny and handsome, too.” Jesse watched Seiji’s eyes narrow. It made him think that Eugene might have tried convincing Seiji of his friend’s virtues already. “Well, anyway, Marcel seems fond of him. They got along well, actually. Marcel gave him his number and everything. I just wondered if you’d changed your mind about Nicholas because,” Jesse shrugged, nonchalant, “Marcel’s pretty amazing and he’s pretty interested, too. If I were you, I’d be sure I really didn’t want that Nicholas boy before Marcel gets to him, that’s all.” Jesse waited only a second for Seiji’s answer—playing at being polite without actually allowing proper time for Seiji to further the conversation. “It was good seeing you, Seiji. Say hello to everyone for me!”

Jesse felt entirely satisfied with himself as he walked off with a bounce in his step, leaving Seiji with a consternated frown and something of a challenge in his mind to consider. Jesse couldn’t help himself and pulled out his phone even as he continued walking.

Eugene  
  
**Today,** 12:40 PM  
**Jesse:** I suppose I can provide backup for your mission  
  
**Jesse:** In fact, I already have  
  
**Eugene:** What did you do?  
  
**Jesse:** Nothing much. But keep an eye on them and report back to me. I wouldn’t be surprised if something changes   
  
**Eugene:** lmao seriously, what did you do?  
  
**Jesse:** We’ll see  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

* * *

“Holy shit, what did you _do?”_

“Hello to you too, Eugene,” Jesse said, trying to fight off the smile as he pressed his phone against his cheek.

“Seiji and Nick are officially dating. On trial, Nick says, but still. That’s a hell of a lot better than I honestly expected him to get. I saw them holding hands earlier.”

“What a strange idea, Seiji holding hands with someone. I hope it works out for them. And if it doesn’t, I’ve got a friend who would be great for Nick’s broken heart.”

“Ohhh,” Eugene said after a pause. “That’s brilliant. That’s what you did, right? Say that to Seiji? Marcel, yeah?”

“Precisely.”

“Fuck, why didn’t I think of that?”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, it’s hard to be as brilliant as I am.”

Eugene chuckled. Even over the phone, Jesse swore he could still feel it, a phantom breath brushing against his hair and ear and phantom arms squeezed around his middle just a little more tightly than before.

“I have to hand it to you, Coste, that was a clever trick to pull. Seiji doesn’t like losing. Not even things he doesn’t want.”

“It’s like you said, he’s rather contrary, isn’t he? Let’s just hope he changes his mind about wanting your friend or we’ve only prolonged his suffering.”

“Don’t jinx it.”

“So,” Jesse said slowly, “is there a next mission?”

“Not at the moment. But you’ll be the first person I call in if there is one, you’ve proven yourself invaluable.”

“I am rather,” Jesse agreed, glowing.

He could see how ridiculously pleased he looked in the full-length mirror in his room as he paced, phone to his ear. He frowned at his reflection for being so obvious. Pleasing some boy from Kings Row was hardly something to _glow_ about.

“Until then,” Eugene said and Jesse’s frown fell from disapproval at himself to disappointment that Eugene was signing off. But he wasn’t. He continued, “do you want to hang? Grab a bite to eat or—?”

“Yes!” Damn it, way too eager. “I mean, I could make time for that.”

“Okay. Cool. Day after tomorrow?”

“Friday? I’ll have you know Friday nights are hot property, but lucky for you, it’s not booked yet this week.”

“Then put my name down.” Eugene sounded amused. Amusing wasn’t what Jesse had been going for but it could have been worse.

“I will.”

Marcel came into their room right as Jesse hung up the call and gave him a once over.

“You look happy,” he said.

Jesse shrugged.

“Not really.”

“Who were you talking to?”

“No one, really.”

“Right. No one. That checks,” Marcel agreed with a little nod. “Because no one I’ve ever seen has made you look like that over a call.”

“Being happy isn’t a crime.”

“But it _is_ suspicious. He getting a second date?”

“He hasn’t asked for a first. And who says I want one?”

“Don’t talk circles at me,” Marcel drawled. “Tell me what grand gesture this one pulled to woo you, I’ve got to know.”

“He saved my life.”

Probably. And he was an ass about it. But it was pretty grand, getting pulled back from the very precipice of certain doom and it was hardly Jesse’s fault that he kept thinking about it and remembering the way Eugene had held him that entire time. Not like he was feeling Jesse up but like Jesse was something worth holding just to make sure he was all in one piece. Like it hadn’t even occurred to Eugene to let him go. Jesse knew it was only because of the circumstances. But _that_ was how he wanted to be held. Not like Grabby Hands Daniel had held him.

It wasn’t his fault that the only boy who’d ever gotten it right was Eugene.

* * *

Jesse clicked off his phone when he noticed Marcel trying to get a peek at it during dinner. He didn’t know why but he didn’t feel like dealing with any of his teammates passing comments about the specific person on the other end of his texts. Aster already knew that Eugene wasn’t interested in asking him out and it was already bad enough that Jesse almost wished Eugene _did_ have an interest in that. Admitting it would be a whole other matter and Jesse refused to even consider it.

So he did the only thing that made sense to do. He changed Eugene’s contact name in his phone to dissuade eavesdropping. Or, at the very least, to misguide that eavesdropping.

“Really, Jesse?” Thomas asked, catching a glimpse of Jesse’s screen not even ten minutes after he’d slipped away to change the name under the pretense of getting a banana from the fruit bar.

“Didn’t you hear?” Aster asked his brother after glancing at Jesse’s phone for himself. “A knight in shining armor saved our captain’s life.”

So Marcel had been gossiping. Thomas shrugged.

“I just always thought our captain was more of a prince person than a knight person.”

“Please,” Jesse scoffed, “I’m the prince in this scenario, trust me.”

* * *

“How’d you even talk to Seiji?” Eugene asked, peanut butter ice cream in hand as he led Jesse through the mall aimlessly. “I didn’t think you two were friends.”

“We’re not. But we’re not usually on hostile terms.”

“Usually,” Eugene repeated with emphasis. He knew the circumstances under which Seiji and Jesse _were_ on hostile terms.

“I was just coming out of Brooks Brothers when I ran into him,” Jesse said, nodding to the shop in question as they passed it.

“Of course you shop there. Of course Seiji shops there. Christ, I’d never step foot in there.”

“It’s a nice place.”

“I don’t think they’d let me in.” Eugene held up his ice cream. “Too sticky.”

“That’s why you should get food _after_ you’re finished shopping.”

“But we were at the ice cream stand and they have the best homemade peanut butter ice cream I’ve ever had.”

Jesse eyed Eugene’s ice cream with as much judgment as he had when Eugene had first gotten it.

“Try a bite,” Eugene urged, offering the cone near Jesse’s face. “I’m cootie-free, I promise.”

“I…I guess a bite won’t hurt me…” Jesse said that, but the fingers he wrapped over Eugene’s were reluctant. And his bite was tiny. More like a nibble. “Why is it…salty?”

“So that it’s not too sweet.”

“Ice cream is meant to be sweet.”

“You should try the orange cream, then.”

“I prefer strawberries.”

“They’ve got strawberry swirl,” Eugene offered. “I told you you should have checked it out but you didn’t believe me.”

“Fine, next time I see that tacky little cart trundling around, I’ll consider trying some of their ice cream.”

Eugene grinned, offering the cone back over for Jesse to take another, properly sized, bite.

“It’s good, right?”

“Good enough,” Jesse conceded. But he wouldn’t have been considering buying the strawberry swirl when he next got the chance unless he liked Eugene’s ice cream enough to be convinced of the cart’s quality. So Eugene knew that _good enough_ really just meant _good but I don’t want to admit it._

Jesse got a text and pulled out his phone. Eugene wasn’t above snooping, especially considering that the last time he’d seen Jesse’s phone, it had just been lobbed off a second-story landing because of whatever the person on the other end had said.

Marcel  
  
**Today,** 3:57 PM  
**Marcel:** are you with your knight?  
  
  
  


Jesse started tapping furiously at his phone, a scowl on his face as he did. Eugene pulled out his own phone and shot off a text too.

Jesse’s phone dinged again and he clicked on the new message automatically.

Knight in Shining Armor  
  
**Today,** 3:58 PM  
**Eugene:** who’s your knight?  
  
  
  


“Well,” Eugene guffawed over Jesse’s shoulder, giving it a solid pat, “I guess that’s my question answered.”

“I don’t—it’s not—,”

Eugene laughed and proffered Jesse his own phone.

“Looks like we’ve both got great senses of humor.”

“You most definitely do _not_ have a great sense of humor,” Jesse said to Eugene’s phone in horror.

“Aw, come on, it’s funny. I saved you!”

“You did not. I didn’t need saving. And I _wasn’t_ in distress.”

“Then why am I your knight in shining armor?”

“You’re not, I—,” Jesse spluttered. “It was only a joke. Marcel set it and I just never changed it back.”

“You are such a liar, just admit that you were in distress and you know it.”

“I won’t. I won’t say I was in distress.” But he had. In his way, Jesse had admitted that he’d been in need of rescue by insisting that he wouldn’t _say_ it, not outright. As if the contact name hadn’t been proof enough already that he knew damn well Eugene had saved him from a bad fall. “But you can’t have me in your phone as that, Eugene. I won’t stand for it.”

“It’s fitting—you were in distress. It’s not my fault there’s no fancy alliterative title for a dude in distress.” Eugene frowned, considering. “Actually, dude in distress isn’t bad. What do you think?”

“I hate it.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t flow as good. Might be something about the syllables…”

Jesse’s brow wrinkled in thought.

“What about prince in peril?” Jesse asked. “Suits me better, don’t you think?”

“Not bad,” Eugene admitted. “But I kinda like dude in distress better.”

“Why on earth? I’m not just some _dude,_ Eugene.”

“I’ll just leave it for now,” Eugene said, not answering Jesse’s question.

_Why on earth?_

Because the name made Jesse’s face scrunch and Eugene thought it was cute, _that_ was why.

Jesse pouted but Eugene was unmoved—in fact, his decision was only justified more by the expression.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Nick had been neglecting bro time since he’d started dating Seiji. It was understandable. Dating the man of your dreams was a good excuse as far as neglecting friends went, especially since it was the honeymoon period. But Eugene had to put his foot down sometime and he’d put it down today.

Seiji hadn’t seemed happy about the extra company in his and Nick’s room—in fact, he’d been so displeased that he’d left. But Nick didn’t seem worried and Eugene figured Nick knew Seiji’s moods and how to deal with them better than anyone so he didn’t worry about it either.

“Who keeps texting you?” Nick asked. They’d long since abandoned their game and were on to mutual internet browsing in silence. “They’re blowing up your phone, are you gonna deal with that or what?”

“It’s just Jesse,” Eugene dismissed. “And I’m about to beat my high score on snake so I’m busy.”

“Jesse…like Coste?”

“That’s the one.”

“He’s a stuck up rich kid, I thought we agreed we didn’t like those.”

“Says the one dating a stuck up rich kid.”

“Seiji’s not stuck up…”

“He’s just misunderstood?”

“Probably. You’re not getting drawn in by him, are you? Gene, that’s so predictable. He’s annoying.”

“Hey, but you have to admit,” Eugene said seriously, “that boy is _dy-na-mite.”_

He split it up—three full syllables—for emphasis. Because it was true. Jesse Coste was a dipshit and a brat who tried to nosedive over banisters and never said thanks for being saved, but he sure was _fine._

Nick shoved Eugene so hard that his snake went barreling into the side of the screen.

“Aw, dude!” Eugene protested. But Nick was shaking his head at him like he was the one who was in the wrong here.

Eugene bust out laughing. Nick caught the laughter easily and soon they were both wheezing for basically no reason.

“Dynamite!” Nick exclaimed, absolutely in stitches.

“Am I wrong?”

“So wrong.”

“Wow, you’ve got it so bad for Seiji that you can’t even recognize a smokin’ hot boy when you see one.”

“Stop! Man, you’re gonna kill me! I can’t—who says that? Dynamite—smokin’—smokin’ hot—,” Nick wheezed. He really might be in danger of dying from lack of oxygen.

“What? He’s got a bombastic bod!”

Eugene fell into laughter again at Nick’s gasps for air.

“You’re saying dumb shit on purpose!”

“Of course. I only ever say dumb shit when it’s on purpose. That’s what makes us different.”

Nick punched Eugene in the shoulder again, rather deservedly, it had to be admitted. Their laughter only died down when Eugene’s phone buzzed again and drew his attention. 

"How's talking to dynamite?" Nick asked with a snigger. "Not as good to talk to as to look at, I'm guessing."

"You'd guess wrong, then."

Nick pulled a face. Eugene pulled one back.

"You," he said, "don't get to talk. You told me not even three days ago that you like to hear Seiji speak."

"You took that out of context!"

"The context doesn't make it any better, man. You ask him ridiculous questions specifically because you know he'll find the answer. Just so you can hear him speak some more. I'm just saying."

"Yeah, but Seiji's my, y'know..."

"Husband?" Eugene supplied. 

"Shut up."

Eugene did, but not before elbowing Nick.

It wasn't long before Nick’s husband returned from the war. Or his boyfriend returned from the library. Same difference. 

“Hey, Seiji,” Eugene offered cheerily but wasn’t surprised when all he got was a nod of acknowledgment. Seiji seemed tense and miffed as he disappeared behind that silly curtain. Then he reappeared looking determined.

Determined, it would seem, for a snuggle. Eugene had never in his life seen Seiji be so fully and willingly physical with someone—not even Nick. He’d endure fist bumps and slaps on the back and he and Nick held hands pretty frequently lately, but this? This was a whole other level.

Seiji was curled like a cat into Nick’s side and Nick’s arm was pulling him closer on reflex, which confirmed to Eugene that this sort of thing happened often, though it had clearly caught Nick off guard on this occasion. Apparently, demanding affection was normal behavior from Seiji. Normal behavior when safely tucked within the walls of room 108, at the very least.

Yeah, things weren’t going so bad at all for Nicholas Cox and his love life.

_You’re welcome,_ Eugene mouthed exaggeratedly when Nick looked at him, eyes full of wonder. Then his eyes were glued back on Seiji and the wonder was only filling up his face more completely.

“Oh shit, I think I’m in love.” Nick sounded surprised about it. Eugene laughed.

“Nick, we’ve all known that for ages,” Eugene told him solemnly once he’d sobered up. Even without the grand love confession of a month ago, the way Nick looked at Seiji was plenty revealing.

Patting Nick’s back, Eugene closed his computer and packed up to go.

“I think it’s time for me to leave,” he said wisely as he stood. “Sorry for hogging your boyfriend, Seiji.”

Eugene must have been spending too much time with Jesse lately because he expected Seiji to tell him primly, _you should be._ Honestly, Eugene still got the feeling Seiji felt that way, even if he had more tact than Jesse and didn’t say anything out loud.

* * *

“You should see them,” Eugene said later, Jesse on the phone and listening to Eugene’s recount of the evening. “I think Seiji’s going to choose to resubscribe after the free trial.”

“Good. See? I’m a genius matchmaker.”

“Yeah, for everyone but yourself. How’d that date go? The one with the guy who asked you out with a song?”

“He’s a theatre kid, how do you expect it went?” Jesse asked contemptuously.

“I am sensing some prejudice against theatre kids,” Eugene observed.

“Come on, Eugene, they’re the worst. So— _ugh.”_

“Too bad to even describe with words, huh?” Eugene chuckled. “Why did you go out with him if you knew you wouldn’t like him?”

“Because he asked. And because I thought he might change my mind.”

“You are a mystery to me, bro. And I think it takes more than one date to change a mind. Seiji would’ve dumped Nick’s ass if he’d only given him a night to win him over.”

“So you think I should go out with him again?” Jesse asked peevishly.

“No. If you don’t want to, no, I don’t want you to go out with him again.”

“That’s not what you told Seiji when he rejected Nick.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“Because. I know my guys. I knew they’d be good together.”

“So if you knew and liked one of the boys I let take me out, you’d tell me to give him a second date?”

“I—maybe? If I thought he’d make you happy? What do you want me to say here, Jesse?”

“Nothing,” Jesse snapped. “I was just asking, is that a crime?”

“I guess not.”

“But?”

“But you’re such a pain about everything, there’s literally no reason to be getting snippy with me.”

“Actually,” Jesse said snippishly, “I think there is. You just called me a pain.”

“After you were already being one.”

“There was plenty of reason then too,” Jesse muttered darkly.

“I’m sure. Anyway, if you haven’t got another date this weekend, wanna hang out?”

* * *

For one moment and one moment only—a very stupid moment—Jesse had thought Eugene meant to ask him out. It was his fault, starting out with _if you haven’t got another date this weekend…_ Jesse’s brain had skipped ahead and filled in the sentence with _why not let me change that?_

It was time to admit to himself that the only boy Jesse wanted asking him out was Eugene. Saving someone was even more romantic than confessing to them in front of tons of people. But Eugene didn’t seem interested in asking him out at all. He shouldn’t complain. Eugene was, at least, interested in asking him to _hang_ out. It was almost always Eugene that suggested they meet in town or go to the mall. Sometimes, Eugene brought his jock buddies, which was always a little irksome. Overall, though, Jesse got plenty of time with Eugene and got most of that time all to himself, and Jesse was hardly ever the one to initiate. That was a good sign, wasn’t it? It meant that Eugene liked him even if he didn’t _like_ him.

“I can do this weekend,” Jesse confirmed. “Saturday evening?”

“Works for me.”

“It’s a—plan.” Jesse stumbled over the last word. Damn his mind for getting caught on the idea of a date.

“Yep, it’s a—,” Eugene’s voice cut off at a knock that must have been at his door. Jesse assumed he’d gone to open it because the next thing he said definitely wasn’t directed at Jesse. “Nick? What’re you doing here?”

“Not neglecting you,” a muffled voice on Eugene’s end said. “Seiji and I are on our way to the cafeteria for dinner, want to join?”

“And play third-wheel to your love wagon?”

“Yeah,” came the muffled response

“Sounds fun. Okay, give me two seconds. Hey, I’ll call you later.” Jesse was pretty sure that last part was for his benefit.

“Who’s on the phone, Gene?” Jesse heard the other boy ask just before the line went quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Eugene could always spot Jesse right away. He wasn’t the sort of boy built to blend in with any crowd. At first, Eugene had thought Jesse was generic. Beautiful rich boys were a dime a dozen at Kings Row; Eugene was used to them. But Jesse Coste had a way about him that made Eugene sure that, even among a crowd of specifically attractive 6’ boys with blond hair and blue eyes, Jesse would stand out. He was clearly the _most_ beautiful and the _most_ rich. If he went to Kings Row—Jesse would shudder at the very thought—then Aiden wouldn’t be counted as the most attractive boy who walked those hallowed halls anymore.

Eugene worried that the change in perception had more to do with his own bias than Jesse’s specialness.

“Eugene!” Jesse called, raising up a hand to wave as if Eugene couldn’t find him perfectly fine on his own, sitting idly at one of the patio tables lining the footpath through the mall.

“Hey, how are things?”

“Nothing much has changed since last we talked,” Jesse shrugged. “What about you? Are those freshmen of yours still dating?”

“Truly and for really. Trial period is over and they’re still traipsing around campus with hearts in their eyes.”

“What a romantic story,” Jesse sighed dreamily.

“Yeah, it all worked out. Nick hasn’t stopped smiling in days.”

“Hmm,” Jesse agreed. “That’s the one you were talking to the other night, right? Who invited you to dinner?”

“Yeah, that’s Nick. He’s been better about not forgetting the rest of us exist since he got off trial. Makes sense, I guess.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jesse said absently. Then, “He called you Gene.”

“Did he?” Eugene asked, not expecting that particular observation. “Yeah, he does that sometimes.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s my name?”

“I meant,” Jesse huffed, “is there any special reason he calls you that instead of Eugene?”

“Not really? It’s just something my family calls me and some of my close friends have picked it up too, like Nick.”

Jesse nodded, lips pursed in thought, then he opened them up as if to speak. But he decided against it, abandoning the thought and looking a little distraught for it.

“Cat got your tongue?” Eugene asked, amused by Jesse’s uncharacteristic hesitance.

“I want ice cream,” Jesse declared, standing up in lieu of answering. Eugene saw no reason not to let Jesse steer them abruptly toward ice cream.

“You really like the strawberry swirl, huh?” Eugene asked, slapping a hand against Jesse’s back as he fell into step beside him, off to find the ice cream cart.

* * *

Eugene always looked too pleased with himself whenever they got ice cream. The little cart wasn’t one Jesse ever would have approached without Eugene. It made him wonder sometimes what else he was missing because he’d deemed it below his usual standards. Probably not much. But he’d decided to trust Eugene’s judgment. Not that he’d ever tell Eugene that.

“Do you remember,” Eugene said as they walked around the town at large, “that time I totally saved your ass from plummeting off a banister?”

“What about it?” Jesse asked, taking another bite of his ice cream, neatly contained in a bowl so as not to drip on him. Eugene really _was_ too sticky to be allowed into shops with his cone dripping all over the place like that.

“So you admit that I saved you?”

“Do you want a thank you?”

“I wouldn’t say no to one.”

Jesse scowled. He didn’t much like thanking people for anything. He was accustomed to people doing things for him just because of who he was. But this was Eugene. And he _had_ saved him…

Jesse stopped and put a hand on Eugene’s shoulder to pull him to a stop too, prompting him to turn around. Once Eugene was facing him, Jesse leaned in to brush a kiss on Eugene’s cheek.

“Thank you for saving my life,” he murmured against Eugene’s face. “You’re my knight in shining armor.” Jesse pulled off sharply and continued walking like it was nothing, hand falling from Eugene’s shoulder. “Happy now?”

“That was pretty good.” Eugene had a voice that was full of exuberance as a baseline, which was why it stood out when the words came out quiet. Stunned. He hadn’t expected Jesse to actually thank him, which made Jesse glad he had. “But you might not have died from a single-flight fall,” Eugene continued, voice vibrant again. “Could have just been all banged up.”

“Broken bones and hospital trips. You realize that fencing is my life, right? And if I’m in the hospital in a full-body cast, I can’t fence. One way or another, you saved my life, I’ll admit it.”

“But not that you were in distress?”

“Never that.”

“You’re ridiculous. And dramatic.” But Eugene was smiling, having finally caught up to Jesse. “There’s more to life than fencing.”

“Like what?”

“Like this.”

Jesse considered it. “Maybe.”

“You know I’m right.”

“Why did you bring up the banister thing again, anyway?”

“I wanted to ask if you make a habit of being that dumb about heights and railings.”

“I’m not dumb,” Jesse told Eugene irritably.

“Promise?”

“Yes! Asshole.”

“In that case, I’ve got somewhere cool I want to take you.”

“In that case, I guess I’ll allow you to take me there.”

* * *

Jesse wasn’t usually all that fond of the outdoors but the short hike Eugene had dragged him on had actually been worth it for this view. There was a little landing with binoculars that overlooked the town, which was just starting to light up in the evening.

“I can see your awful school!” Jesse exclaimed, tugging Eugene into place at the binoculars, already angled perfectly to see the sprawling grounds of Kings Row.

“I love my school, no talking shit on it or I’ll beat you up,” Eugene warned light-heartedly. Jesse knew he wouldn’t.

He couldn’t imagine Eugene—good-tempered and kind—ever punching anybody. But if he did, it would probably hurt. Eugene looked like he was made of strength, and Jesse still remembered the solid hold of those arms around him. He hadn’t tried to get out of those arms when they’d been locked around him but he knew he wouldn’t have been able to even if he’d wanted to.

“I’m going to look for the ice cream cart,” Jesse decided, taking up the binoculars next to Eugene’s.

“Ambitious.”

“Thanks for noticing.”

“God, you’re such a Slytherin.”

“Aren’t those the evil ones?” Jesse asked, scrunching a quick frown in Eugene’s direction.

“Sure are. But don’t worry.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m a Hufflepuff, which means I’m built for putting up with Slytherins.”

 _“Putting up_ with me?” Jesse reiterated, not hiding his offense.

“All right, fine, you drive a tough bargain. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are highly compatible.”

“Highly compatible?”

“What are you? A parrot?”

“Shut up,” Jesse muttered, but he was perfectly pleased with being _highly compatible_ with Eugene. Even if he didn’t know or care a thing about that wizard business. Even if it was a touch desperate to be pleased by such a small prize.

Jesse squinted into the binoculars but got bored with it. He abandoned them altogether to stand at the guard rail over the steep side of this hill. A presence appeared by Jesse’s side, a light touch on his shoulder. Looking over, Jesse found Eugene standing next to him, his arm almost wrapped around him. Hovering.

“I told you I’m not about to hang over the edge,” Jesse told him.

“I know, but just in case.”

“I have great balance.”

To prove it, Jesse stepped onto the lower rail, hands still planted on the top-most one as he let himself lean out over it, just a little. Not enough to even be in danger of teetering.

Eugene’s arm slipped around his waist at once. Jesse laughed. As he did, there was a small kick-up of wind and it blew through his hair. Feeling reckless, Jesse let go of the rail altogether and let himself lean into the wind with giddy excitement. Another laugh snatched out and away from him and, in that exact moment, another strong arm wrapped around his middle, so quickly that it must have been on its way to hold him even before he’d let go of the railing.

“I thought you said you weren’t stupid,” Eugene said, surprisingly close to his ear.

“I’m not!” Jesse called, tossing his head to look back at Eugene, delighting in the wide grin he found there that was a match to his. “And who knew you were such a worrywart?”

“I can’t help it, you around heights will make me nervous for the rest of my life.”

“The rest of your life?”

“Jesse Coste,” Eugene said with a twinkle in his eye, “the world’s prettiest parrot.”

Jesse turned back to look over the twinkling town. It was a safer twinkle to watch and contemplate.

_You around heights will make me nervous for the rest of my life._

As if Eugene expected to see Jesse around heights for the rest of his life.

As if he expected Jesse to be in his life for a long time.

Jesse’s red cheeks could be blamed on the air whipping against them and his smile could be blamed on the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL! Look at [ this beautiful drawing](https://thestarminstrel.tumblr.com/post/627000649408724992/to-prove-it-jesse-stepped-onto-the-lower-rail) that the amazing [Thestarminstrel](https://thestarminstrel.tumblr.com/) did of this chapter!!! Have you ever seen two people more in love than Eugene and Jesse in that picture?? I sure haven't <3


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Eugene’s room in Kings Row was acceptably neat. Jesse had worried he’d step into a swamp and Jesse Coste did not do swamps. But Eugene’s room only had the clutter that was expected of the average teenage boy. His roommate was out at the moment but he was thankfully acceptably clean as well. No strange and offensive scents assaulted Jesse when he came in.

“Not too dreary, is it?” Eugene asked, swinging the door shut behind them.

“I’ve seen better. Obviously. You will too, when you come see my room at Exton.”

“Smooth invitation there, Coste,” Eugene grinned, a hand landing heavy on his shoulder and giving a squeeze that was meant to be friendly but bordered on painful.

Jesse was herded to Eugene’s bed. He pulled out his computer once seated on it. Eugene had insisted he try playing some ridiculous computer game called _Bro Force_ with him. Jesse didn’t do video games. Usually. For Eugene, he would. But that didn’t mean he felt like he should be the one to bother with getting an account and setting everything up so, as soon as he logged in, he slid his computer off his lap and onto Eugene’s.

“Bro.” Eugene’s dubious look was probably from the way Jesse’s computer had pushed Eugene’s right off his lap and onto the bed beside him.

“I’m helpless at technology,” Jesse simpered. “Help me?”

“You’re outrageously annoying and full of shit.”

But Eugene got it all set up for him anyway. He was just returning the computer to Jesse’s lap when a commotion in the hall caught both their attention. Someone was yelling.

Eugene was to the door in an instant, opening it a sliver to sneak a look out. The voices spilled in.

“—supposed to sleep?”

“I don’t care, just somewhere far away from me! Give me your key.” That was Seiji.

“What?” And this voice belonged to his boyfriend, Nicholas Cox.

“Give. Me. Your. Key.” Seiji repeated, slow, and with rage packed in every word.

Jesse peeked past Eugene into the hall just in time to see Nick give Seiji the key he’d asked for. Then Eugene elbowed Jesse back. Not before Nick turned just enough for Jesse to spot the red handprint slapped across his face.

“What was that for?” Jesse asked. Eugene closed the door again, softly.

“Bobby’s got him, all’s good. Sorry for shoving you, I just didn’t think it was a good idea to let Nick or Seiji see you right now. You’re a touchy subject for those two.”

“Me? Why?”

“I don’t know. It’s a rivals thing, I think.”

“What does that mean?”

“That was a pretty bad fight. Shit, I think it might be a breakup fight.”

“But you said they were getting along great.”

“They were. But when’s the last time you saw a guy kicked out of his own room with a handprint on his face and then have open arms to return to after it all?”

“I guess—well, never. But I’ve never seen anyone with a mark like that, period. Fighting isn’t the Exton way.”

“I hope they work it out.”

Jesse nodded his agreement and allowed Eugene’s hand at the center of his back to return him to the bed. They sat down again but Jesse could tell Eugene was thoroughly distracted.

“You’re really worried about your friends, aren’t you?” Jesse asked softly.

“They’re good guys. And they’re my teammates.”

“Do you want me to leave so you can go talk with them?”

“Nah,” Eugene decided slowly. “Seiji wants to be left alone, that much is pretty clear. And Nick’s with Bobby.”

“What do you think they fought about?”

“Not a clue. Had to have been bad, though.”

“If you find out, tell me?”

“You know I’ll keep you updated,” Eugene agreed, knocking a shoulder against Jesse’s. “As the mastermind that got them together, I think you deserve to know what they’re up to.”

“Splendid, I love it when you agree with me.”

“You love getting your way.” Eugene smiled, but it was a distracted version of his usual wide grin.

“Do you want to play your bro game?” Jesse offered, but Eugene glanced at his computer without interest. Maybe Jesse would be asked to leave after all.

“Maybe later,” Eugene said. “Hey, what’s the Exton way?”

“What?”

“You said fighting isn’t the Exton way. Is the Exton way lobbing phones over banisters when boys offend you?”

“I’ll lob _you_ over a banister next if you don’t stop bringing that up.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“I’m very strong,” Jesse said. “But, lucky for you, fighting is not the Exton way, so I won’t resort to violence.”

“Would you lob your phone over the banister if I brought it up again during a call?”

“Never,” Jesse answered immediately, “but I’d hang up on you.”

“Really?”

Jesse looked at Eugene, hair tousled in the suave, effortlessly cool way it always was, brown eyes watching him curiously, amusedly. And Jesse sighed.

“No, probably not,” he admitted, surprising himself as much as Eugene by abandoning this game. “What if you didn’t call back?”

Eugene exploded in a short burst of laughter. Jesse looked away, trying to hide the embarrassment spreading across his face at the reaction. At the stupid, escape artist of a confession that had caused the reaction. He’d wanted Eugene to say that _of course_ he’d call back. But Eugene didn’t often say what Jesse wished he would.

“Tell me about your last date,” Eugene said instead, smile lingering. It was a fond smile, the sort that could take the edge off of being laughed at. “Tell me why you didn’t want a second one.”

“Okay…” Jesse replied slowly, perplexed.

Jesse wasn’t sure why Eugene was asking but he liked to talk to Eugene and he especially liked it when Eugene showed interest in his life. So he told Eugene all about his latest date—the one with the theatre nerd that had taken Jesse to karaoke and hogged the mic all night.

Jesse didn’t mention that he’d been asked out several times since then but had turned down every invite.

* * *

It was a month before Jesse got an excited text from Eugene with a blurry picture of intertwined hands that must have belonged to Seiji and Nick, captioned with a string of emojis and too many exclamation points. Jesse smiled at the text. He was mildly interested in the relationship between Eugene’s _freshies,_ but he always thought it was cute that Eugene was so invested in it.

“What’s that about?” Marcel asked. Jesse thought he’d seen the text but then realized Marcel had only seen his face.

“Nothing much,” Jesse said. “Did you know that friend of yours from Kings Row got back with Seiji?”

Marcel, the sneaky, nosy, treacherous bastard, tapped a finger on Jesse’s phone, which was off now. But Jesse could tell from his awfully smug grin that he _had_ been snooping before.

“So your knight is on the Kings Row team too? Which one? Not Kane, surely. And the captain doesn’t seem interested in anyone at all. Eugene?” Marcel’s smile widened. “Bingo.”

Jesse scowled at Marcel but it was obvious. His face had gone red at the mention of Eugene’s name.

“He’s sweet,” Jesse mumbled defensively.

“I like him,” Marcel agreed. “He’s very friendly, isn’t he? What did he do to charm you, Jesse? I’m trying to think if I ever saw you talk with him, even.”

“I _told_ you, he saved my life. And we did talk. At the meet and greet. You were probably too distracted with Nick to notice.”

“Oh, right. Well, I hope your pursuit goes better than mine did.”

“I don’t pursue people, Marcel.”

“And you expect Eugene to pursue you?” Marcel raised an eyebrow. “How long have you liked him? Since the meet and greet? That was ages ago. Eventually, I think you’re going to have to be the one to put on the moves if you expect anything to happen.”

“I _don’t_ expect anything to happen, thanks for rubbing that in. If Eugene hasn’t asked me out yet, he doesn’t want to _go_ out with me, does he?” Jesse snapped.

Marcel shrugged. “You never know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, there is only one POV this chapter. yes, i kept the header anyway. it felt stupider to not have one lmao


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Jesse was sitting on Eugene’s bed, carefully typing something up on his computer. Eugene had been surprised when Jesse had taken him up on his invite tonight. He had an essay to work on, he’d said, and Eugene had asked him why he couldn’t just as easily work on it at Kings Row as at Exton. Half an hour later, Jesse had been here, computer and textbook in hand. Eugene had been watching him work for almost two hours, enjoying his company even if it was quiet company.

“Gene, would you come read over this for me?” Jesse asked. “You said you had to write an essay on Zoroastrianism’s influence on the development of monolithic religions last year, right? I want to see if I’m hitting the right marks. If you remember it at all—it’s okay if you don’t, I just wondered if you might, that’s all.”

Eugene took Jesse’s computer from him slowly, curious over the fast, nervous quality Jesse’s voice had taken on during the end of his request and even more curious over the pinkness of his ears. Was he that worried about this essay? Embarrassed to have Eugene read it, maybe? But that didn’t make sense. Jesse was perfectly comfortable in his own cleverness and having Eugene read over an essay wasn’t any reason for him to get so blushy and nervous.

Eugene mentally went back over what Jesse had said. It took a couple of run-throughs for his mind to pick it out.

 _Gene._ That’s what it was, what it had to be, that had Jesse so worked up now. Eugene hadn’t noticed it, Jesse had rushed right on by it and it hadn’t seemed strange. But it _was_ strange. Not in a bad way, not in a wrong way. That was why Eugene hadn’t noticed it, it seemed perfectly right for Jesse to call him by his nickname, the one reserved for the people closest to him. But Jesse hadn’t said it in the natural and thoughtless truncation that Nick and the boys did, or with the careless affection his family used.

Jesse had said _Gene_ like a confession.

“Jess,” Eugene said, cutting off the rambling Jesse had taken to when Eugene’s eyes had stayed on him instead of moving to the essay on the screen. Jesse froze as Eugene slipped a hand to cup his cheek. It would be so easy to kiss him right now. But not yet. “Ask me out.”

“What?” Jesse asked in a breathless whisper. If he’d been surprised at Eugene’s touch, it was nothing to his surprise now.

“Ask me out,” Eugene repeated firmly. “I’ll say yes.”

“I—oh,” Jesse looked dazed, like he was unsure if this was real or some sort of mirage his brain had provided for him. He blushed gloriously. Eugene could feel the heat from it against his palm. “Will…I mean…would you want to—um. Go out with me? Please?”

Eugene only barely kept himself from laughing lightly at Jesse’s wince. Jesse knew how bad that had been, then. Which just made it cute.

“Yes,” Eugene assured softly. “I’d be happy to go out with you.”

Jesse exhaled a relieved breath, like he hadn’t been sure Eugene had meant it before when he’d said he would accept Jesse’s confession gladly. But Eugene wouldn’t ever joke about something like that. He grinned at Jesse, aiming for a returned smile. Instead, he got a kiss.

Jesse propelled himself into Eugene, disregarding his computer completely as he smashed their lips together. This time, Eugene couldn’t help the startled laugh against Jesse’s mouth. It was the clumsiest kiss Eugene had ever received but it was also the sweetest. Jesse sat back, looking shy.

“Sorry,” he said with a self-conscious laugh. “I usually never kiss on the first date.”

Eugene didn’t think this counted as a _date_ , even. And he knew for a fact Jesse had never been on anything _besides_ first dates. He grinned again, over his surprise at the sneak attack kiss.

“I guess I’m just the lucky exception to all your normal ways,” he bragged.

“Hey,” Jesse said, seeming to realize something important. “Why couldn’t _you_ have just asked me out if you wanted to date me? Why make me do it?”

“Because I didn’t want you to say yes to me just because I bothered to ask,” Eugene answered truthfully.

“Wouldn’t you want to try and make me fall in love with you even if I didn’t like you when I agreed to date you?”

“Like Nick and Seiji?” Eugene asked, amused by the proposition. “On a trial period? No.” Eugene laughed at the obvious pout that put on Jesse’s face and leaned forward to kiss him again. “I wouldn’t need to date you on trial. I’d just make you fall for me while we were friends.”

“That seems rather risky,” Jesse commented. His voice was still breathy, his eyes hooded. He was waiting for another kiss.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Jesse nodded absently, pressing his face further into Eugene’s hand. He was still waiting for that kiss. Eugene swept a thumb over cheekbone.

Then Eugene released Jesse’s face. Jesse voiced his displeasure with that, and then he voiced something more.

“Yes, all right,” he said hastily, “it _did_ work. You win. I like you. Even if you’re a bully for making me say so after you _already_ made me ask you out.”

“I’m not a bully and I didn’t make you do anything.” Eugene used his recently reclaimed hand to close Jesse’s laptop and slip it safely onto his desk, giving Jesse a pointed look. “But I appreciate the confession anyway,” Eugene added with a winning grin. Jesse flushed.

“You still made me ask you out,” he insisted weakly.

“I told you I’d say yes,” Eugene protested with a laugh, grabbing Jesse again and carelessly tugging him close now that his computer didn’t need to be fussed with or worried over. “Can you take a break from your essay?”

“Why?”

“Why what? Why did I tell you I’d say yes? Because I’ve liked you for weeks, you crazy damsel.”

“Eugene!” Jesse hit his palm against Eugene’s chest.

“Oh, sorry. You were asking why I cared about your Zoroastrianism essay, weren’t you? That’s easy. I’d rather you spend the rest of your visit kissing me than writing an essay.”

“It’s not due until next week. And I’d rather you spend the rest of my visit admiring me, not my essay.”

“I’ll read over it before you go,” Eugene promised, forehead resting against Jesse’s and their legs tangled up together.

“I’ve liked you almost since the start.” Jesse’s mind was clearly far from essays.

“Almost?”

“If you hadn’t called me names after saving me, I’d have fallen for you right then and there.”

“You are such a hopeless romantic.”

“You’re such a jerk, you’re lucky I’m sentimental and ended up liking you despite the name-calling.”

“No,” Eugene corrected, _“you’re_ lucky you only needed me to save your life once for the sentimentality to trap you into catching feelings.”

“Eugene Labao, are you implying you’d have orchestrated another life-threatening situation to save me from in order to make me fall in love with you?”

“All is fair and all that,” Eugene shrugged, kissing Jesse and letting their laughs mingle together and then fade away.

Jesse really, absolutely, under no circumstances could be trusted not to fall. Great balance or not, Jesse tipped backward, his kisses persuading Eugene to follow him. Eugene predicted the fall right before it happened, Jesse’s arms latching around him as he released himself to gravity. Eugene could have stopped it but he had a feeling that this particular fall had been on purpose and he decided to let Jesse have it. But he couldn’t help his arms from creating a brace around Jesse, even as he knew the mattress wasn’t likely to hurt Jesse in any way.

Jesse’s hands tightened in his shirt as they took the brief fall and he gasped in surprise when the impact knocked their mouths together with a jarring force.

 _What did you expect?_ Eugene thought. He didn’t say it. Saying it would have required he stop kissing Jesse and that was absolutely not something he wanted to do right now. Jesse soon got over his knocked teeth and bruised lip, which Eugene kissed gently until Jesse got impatient.

Jesse couldn’t be trusted not to fall, but as he pulled Eugene down even more, fitting them securely together, and kissed him needily, it occurred to Eugene that Jesse wasn’t the only one falling here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well friends, here we are! I hope you enjoyed it <3--and if you did, you owe Elisse a thank you XD Seriously, my dude, this fic (and let's be real, the entire Eugesse empire) would not have happened without you 💜💜💜
> 
> Love y'all!! and I'll be seeing you lovely folks soon ;)


End file.
